It is well known and conventional to use Otto fuels and other liquid fuels to propel torpedoes and other solid projectiles.
It is likewise common in the liquid propellant art to utilize liquid propellants for guns as well as for rocket fuel.
There are a number of typical problems with these prior art fuels and liquid propellants including low impetus, high flame temperatures and poor gas production per unit mass of fuel.
Other liquid fuels and propellants are very sensitive to shock and present safety problems. Most safety problems with liquid propellants are caused by the sensitivity to temperature and pressure of the material involved.
It is further well known in the art that some liquid propellants are extremely sensitive to shock. In addition many conventional explosives and propellants lack sufficient thermal stability for use in high temperature environments.
Conventional liquid propellants are less stable and more sensitive to shock than the formulations made according to the instant invention.
In the Otto Fuel and Otto Fuel II formulations that are presently used by the navy as torpedo propellants there are drawbacks, primarily because these fuels are extremely corrosive and present health hazards if leakage is allowed to occur. The fumes from Otto Fuel II are extremely toxic to personnel in the area.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to formulate liquid propellants, that can be easily formulated and manufactured in commercial quantities.
It is also a primary object to provide Otto Fuel II formulations that combine better performance characteristics with lower toxicity.
It is another object of the present invention to formulate novel mixtures and compositions of liquid propellants that have improved physical and chemical properties.
It is a further object of this invention to incorporate and utilize several high energy ingredients in a number of conventional liquid fuels and propellants, to improve the energetic characteristics of the liquid propellants.
It is another object of this invention to formulate liquid propellants that have superior thermodynamic properties and characteristics that give new and unexpected results.
It is a further object to formulate novel propellants and other similar materials including liquid propellants so as to yield improved safety characteristics.
It is still a further object of this invention to formulate novel mixtures of liquid propellants with better DTA curves, improved test data and oven times and better auto-ignition times when compared with conventional propellant materials.
It is a still further object of this invention to formulate torpedo propellants by increasing energetic properties while decreasing toxicity.
It is another object of this invention to prepare formulations that are less hazardous to personnel who are in close proximity to said Otto Fuel formulations.
It is a still further object of this invention to formulate liquid fuels and propellants that have greatly superior cavity drop test results.
It is another object of this invention to prepare and use formulations of liquid propellants that have greatly lessened sensitivity to shock.
It is another object of this invention to produce formulations of liquid propellants that have greatly increased impetus (foot, pounds per pound) while being combined with a lower flame temperature).